Mindless Drabbles
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: This is just of the strange inner workings of a writers brain. I decided to pull out the laptop and type random things. This is the first part that came from it. Don't judge my friends and I for our insanity, it's just who we are!
1. Chapter 1

**Mindless Drabbles**

Sometimes within the confines of my mind, I find myself having random thoughts that connect to absolutely nothing of any topic that may be floating somewhere within my creativeness. I guess I just feel the need to get some of these out, so that won't haunt my dreams or inner thoughts any longer. I feel like I'm slightly stuck in a place of my writings. Perhaps it's the fact that I just have way too much going on.

The fact that I am currently in the process of writing 5 different storylines all at once, and still have some new ones that I want to work on as left me a bit askew. Not that I'm complaining, I love writing my stories! But right now I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything going on within the confides of my mind. A few things pop into my head from time to time, hell lately it's all I seem to think about. Is it sad that on most days I find myself walking down the street or driving around thinking 'what would happen if I were to put Axel and Roxas in a situation similar to this?'

I feel sometimes that my mind runs things like a movie reel. I can see a certain level of degree in the construction of the scene that has played out in my mind. This usually leads me on my adventure in my story telling and most of the time, even I'm not entirely sure where I'm heading with it yet. It's only as my fingers skim over the keys and pictures of the stories play out that I can get a real feel for what is going to happen. I guess that everyone has their own sort of thought process, and mine has a little organization to it. I generally sit down with a notebook and map out the basics of what I want to include somewhere within my story. Sometimes, things take a way different turn than what was planned. That's usually what my friends like the most.

When I write my stories and read them aloud, I like to see my friends smile or hear them laugh. I'm always open for ideas in how I can improve the story, if needed. Sometimes they have an amazing tidbit to add to what I'm trying to explain and it makes the story even more special. One of my weaknesses that I've come to terms with is I Cannot Write Short Stories! I think the shortest I've ever written was 4 pages and that was only because I was rushing to have something posted. My friends all like the high level of details I put into my work. They say it makes the story a lot better when you can see what is supposed to be taking place in your head. That's exactly what I like to hear, because that's how I feel when I write.

I'm working to finish up at least one of my stories soon, since all of the ones I've posted are still being written. I hope to finish 'Yuletide Celebrations' soon enough, but I have a lot in store for this story, as well as a side story that goes along with it. I'm also working on some stuff for other holidays and using characters I haven't yet. Like I said, there is A LOT going on upstairs and many new files saved in my computer! I have the help of my muses when it comes to ideas for what is happening, the only thing is I'm the one writing it all and sometimes my BETA abilities slip when I get reading through 20 some odd pages of work.

Now that I feel I have vented slightly and relieved my brain a little, I can continue to work on a few more chapters for some of the other stuff I'm currently wrapped up in.

~xoxoxoxoxox~

I find that some of the ideas revolving around my mind are reflected in some of the past stories that I've read and saved onto my file. These are the writers that have inspired a few of my stories, because I love the way they write. Most of them are saved on my page under favorites, and a few I have to go back and find again so I can bookmark them.

For some reason, this idea has been in my head for the past few nights and I'm thinking of finding a way to center a story around it. It all started with a story called 'Where the Hell is Magic Lake?' by the author QuirkQuirk. When you have the time, go check it out…I loved it! But, it's a story about camping and all the different adventures you can have when you spend time with friends. I love camping! It's one of my favorite hobbies, only right now it is sub-arctic temperatures here and would be insane to try and be outdoors. I think it's in my head because I'm so tired of the cold and can't wait for it to be warm. Maybe if I write about some warm weather and the activities you can do in it, it'll make me feel less depressed about all the annoying white stuff covering, well Everything. So that's one thought.

The only good thing about the cold stuff, it's inspiring me to continue writing my Christmas story. I had intended to have it done for the holiday's, but a horrible ice storm took out the power around here for a while and when it came back on, I had way too much to do for the season. I think this is one of the worst winter's this state has ever seen. My parents say it's the coldest it's been in at least 16 years.

I'm also debating on finding some new characters to work with. Now, don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy and still have lots more in store for my favorites, but I'd also like to have some of my other interests to write about too. I consider myself to be a somewhat complex person in the fact that I have a large variety of things I enjoy. I'm sure if I really wanted to, I could write a fantasy completely about talking fruit and the misadventures they would have. That's just how strange my head works at times.

I find myself stuck in the dilemma of watching many, many cartoons. I have a toddler and try to make sure that most of the movies I put in are age appropriate for her. So, I try to think of another topic to start writing about and find images of 'The Backyardagins' and Disney movies constantly running through my head.

~xo~

Me: Once upon a time there was a boy who ate a moldy piece of cheese and he died. The End.

Bart: That's….really morbid!

Me: Yea, but it's 3:15 in the morning and my brain is fuzzy.

~xo~

Okay so yeah, that really just happened. This is what my house has become. We are like the living dead, in a sense. Usually when the sun comes up, we all go to sleep. I thank the Goddess that I have a third shift job throughout the week so it doesn't mess with my weekend plans! I think there is a sane level of insanity that we all somehow can teeter on the edge of, it's a weird way to think of it. Honestly, none of us are quite right in the head and not ashamed to admit it. It's what keeps us all so close and makes us such great friends. I actually have quite a few people that I discuss these things with, but there are the main two that I do commentaries with at the ends of some of my chapters. They are writers as well, but not quite ready to publish their bits of insanity. I will work them up to it though!

~xo~

Kat: What'cha doin?

Me: Looking for inspiration

Kat: For what?

Me: A new story. I need something else to write about

Kat: Oh. I see

Bart: Write about Batman!

Me: *rolls eyes and walks away*

Just so everyone is clear, Bart is obsessed with Batman, I may have mentioned this in one of my stories but as his OC, Khaos. I told him he needs to write his own Batman story.

~xo~

What if we somehow became lost in the sub-conscience of our deepest dreams? Whether it be something semi real or completely made up. Would you want to wake up? I think this sometimes when I awake from a really great dream that was so vivid, I could almost draw out a picture that I remember seeing right before I opened my eyes.

Dreams are an amazing concept and one of the reasons I wanted to include the word in my ScreenName. The ones that stick in my mind with the best clarity are the ones that I defiantly feel the need to discuss with my friends. What's the scariest thing, is when one of my friends can describe the same place because she's been there in her dreams too, yet it's a place that neither of us has ever been in real life, or even know if it exists. Yeah as bizarre as it may sound, we've had a few late night discussions of this mystery place.

I wonder, has this kind of thing ever happened to anyone else? Or do we have some unknown connection to a link in our dreams somehow?

~xo~

Bart: I have this idea for a story where Roxas is a really pale, and sexy captain of a pirate ship.

Me: So then write it

Bart: I dunno.

Me: Don't know what?

Bart: How to start it. Plus, I wanna write some kinky stuff between Sora and Riku.

Me: Write it then

Bart: But I kinda just wanna write the porn stuff

Me: And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that! I enjoy writing porn…only I'm more into the fluffy cuddly stuff as well *smiles*

~xo~

Kay, I think that's enough for now. Thanks for reading some of my thought process. Blessed Be Always, Erica


	2. Chapter 2: Pt 2

A Note: So we set up the hookah and were smoking it in the black light while Kat recorded us talking on her phone. I decided I wanted to grab the laptop and write some of the things happening. I'm quite shocked how well I can actually write this stuff. I didn't BETA anything, so this is pretty good typing for being drunk!

Alexia: Erica

Xilus: Kat

Xheena: Sydney

Xerces: Bart

I realized as I was writing this, that my name is the only one that doesn't start with an X in our group right now.

Alexia: So exactly what are we here to talk about?

Xilus: Porn

Xheena: If you rearrange the letter in Beatles it spells porn…I think

Xerces: What are we talking about?

Xilus: Porn

Xheena: You said that two times already

~xo

Xilus: I want to take hallucinogenic. Would Amanda give me some?

Alexia: I don't know, ask her.

Xerces: Just come into somebody's tent and fuck them

~xo~

Xerces: I have hair on my face

~xo~

Xulis: You whore. She took my pillow!

Xulis: We have cots

Xheena; What're those?

Alexia: There these bed things

~xo~

Xheena: How the fuck do you set this up?

Xulis: Put in on the floor dipshit!

~xo~

Alexia: He just bit my boob!

Xerces: *laughing uncontrollably*

Alexia: Dude you got nipple!

Xerces: Want me to bite the other one?

Alexia: Get away from me!

~xo~

Xerces: Should I put my butt in her face?

Xulis: I don't know, should you?

Xerces: I'm too drunkard to be my butt on her face. Come put her face on my butt.

Xulis: I can't pick her up

~xo~

Xulis: *in British accent* Why is floor glowing?

Alexia: I don't know

~xo~

Xulis: Get up you whore!

~xo~

Xheena: What are you typing?

Alexia: Whatever you guys say

Xheena: Like everything?

Alexia: Only the interesting stuff

~xo~

Xheena: *yelling* I can't see my forehead!

~xo~

Xulis: Why the fuck is my slipper in the middle of the hallway?

~xo~

Xulis: I can't hear when I blink

Alexia: My mouth tastes itchy

~xo~

Xulis: It's staring at you!

Xerces: It looks fuzzy

Xulis: Can I make a plushy of it?

~xo~

Xheena: *screaming because the dog licked her hand and then yelling in a British accent* Go away, you're a bitch. Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! What?

Xheena: I just got really, really cold

~xo~

Xerces: This is everybody. What about scarecrows?

Xulis: The mic looks like a pokeball

Xerces: What? Whooo, this looks like dildos

Xerces: What if somewhat shoved that up their butt?

Xulis: Eww

~xo~

Xheena: Are eggs just chicken periods?

Xerces: Maybe

Xulis: What?!

Xheena: Like when a chicken is pregnant and the male comes up til she's gonna make a baby. Are the other eggs just like dead babies?

Xulis: Ummm…..eww

~xo~

Xheena: When I close my eyes it looks like rainbows.

~xo~

Xulis: I have no concept of time

Alexia: *too busy typing to answer, Xerces is snapping his fingers, and Xheena is very quiet*

~xo~

Xerces: I'm drowning in saliva

~xo~

Xulis: What are we even doing anymore. It feels weird to talk.

Alexia: I told you, I'm typing things we say.

~xo~

Xheena: Now I can see yellow flowers

Alexia: What do they smell like?

Xulis: Are they on the ceiling?

Xheena: They smell sweet

~xo~

Xheena: Root bear float

Xulis: My fucking foot itches. Now my arm is numb

~xo~

Alexia: I have to pee

~xo~

After this, we set up the witch's board and I proceeded to type some more random shit that we said. It's weird, I'm sitting in my room at 5:26 in the morning and I swear I can smell maple syrup. I'm watching Disney's Brave!


	3. Chapter 3: Pt 3

Part 3

Using the witches board 3 a.m and typing some of the things that come from it.

Syd: Do you have like a blog or something now?

Erica: Yes! It's called Fanfiction!

Zack: ?

Us: Question. For?

Zack: E

Erica: Yes?

Zack: XOX

Us: Hugs and Kisses!

Erica: Am I supposed to type this?

Zack: Yes

Sydney and Kat have proceeded to slapping each other on the couch

Kat: That's my boob!

Bart: Pickles and eggs

Kat: I don't understand that

Kat: There's a box, with do door, on your head

Syd: I can still see you

Board: Hello

Us: Hello!

Erica: To whom are we speaking?

Board: R.O.X.

Us: Roxas!

Roxas: Yes. ?

Us: Question.

Syd: For?

Roxas: K

Kat: Me!

Roxas: Yes

After this he just put in a bunch of random letters.

Erica: Roxas, honey are you stoned and drunk?

Roxas: Yes

Kat and Syd: Are you guys all stoned?

Zack: Yes

Zack: ?

Us: Question, for?

Zack: E

Kat: Erica

Erica: What is it sweetie?

Zack: Y R U OK?

Erica: Are you asking if I'm okay?

Zack: Yes

Erica: Trust me, I am not okay!

Board: Hello

Erica and Kat: Hello

Kat: Who's this?

Board: R.I.K.U

Kat: Riku!

Erica: He always has to spell out his name

Riku: Yes. ?

Erica: Question. For Who?

Again, just a bunch of random letters.

Kat: My arm is tired

Erica: should we be done for the night?

Kat and Syd nod

Erica: Alright bye

The glass moves to 'Good-Bye'


	4. Chapter 4: Pt 4

**More Drabbles, pt. 4**

So, I am currently sitting in my bedroom and it is an extremely early hour on a cold March morning. My daughter was restless and all her talking woke me up. So I put in a movie and grabbed the laptop. We are watching 'The Little Bear Movie' which happens to be one of her favorites. I really miss when this show was one television; it was one of my favorites.

Now she's yelling at her stuffed Stitch!

Anywho…I am at a road block in my writing, and the fact is it's driving me bonkers! I sit down in front of my computer and think "I really want to work on something" but my brain turns to mush. It's not that I don't know what to write about, trust me…I have Loads of ideas and concepts that I'm working on, but I'm trying to make sure I write my stories in order and don't want to start too many new projects. In fact, I already have written some chapters for a few of my other stories that I currently have posted, I'm just not to where they need to be placed yet. Ahhh, there is way too much going on in my mind sometimes!

There are mornings when I find myself clicking and editing from chapter to chapter and skipping around between 6 different stories. I started another new one and am 4 chapter's in already, but I really want to make sure I can get at least one story finished before I try and post some new ones. Sometimes I have a weird writer's block. Like, I know what I want to write, I'm just not entirely sure how to start it. Damn it, these are the times when I need input from my muses!

I'm sort of hoping, that by initially just typing away random thoughts in my mind, it will let me focus better on what I really want to try and do. I almost started another new story, a one-shot, but only got about half a page in. I'm sure I'll finish it later because it's still something I very much want to post. It just so happens to be a Roxas story.

Despite my obsession for Cloud and Zack, I find myself writing more and more scenarios featuring Roxas and Axel. I suppose it's because they are two of the most favorite characters of everyone around here. In fact, I am working on a very interesting chapter book with my favorite muse, Khaos, that revolves around the pair and I hope to have it finished by AkuRoku day for something special. But it has a really long storyline and I'm only a little ways into it, so wish me luck.

I love listening to my daughter imitate the animal sounds on the movie! She's quacking then barking and my dog is looking at her like she's crazy. The wonderfulness of a toddler. Her new thing is to scream whenever someone else screams in the movie, it's quite interesting but cute at the same time.

I should actually try and go back to sleep considering the fact that it's an ungodly time in the morning and I have plans to go to the library, then do a video chat with my Best Friend whom I haven't seen since June. Super excited and I know my daughter is looking forward to talking to her Auntie! So I think I will call this an end to my randomness. Thanks for reading my bits of rabble.


	5. Chapter 5: Pt 5, Toddler Thoughts

Drabbles, Pt. 5

Below is some of the genius work of my toddler! I let her sit on my lap and told her to be my muse while I was discussing a story idea with one of my other friends. She was jabbering away as she played on the keyboard and I didn't have the heart to delete it, so I decided it would be a drabble.

7ytyt7ybbviijggfd]uiyhj''xevvvgvvqql; B rdkfjhgtt y h nb g y5yhybgu4hbjbvgvfvgggh ihgvfxcgvbvbvbvv hkjhfedui4e4 fkjkrsekfsjkhffffffffiidrfjw

Just got done watching the second Percy Jackson movie, and now I have tons of new story ideas buzzing in my head. That's what we were talking about, and I have a few pages worth of ideas to start with. Hopefully I can finish some of my other stories first, and then start that story. It should be fun since it is going to involve Greek Gods and Goddesses!

Now we are watching 'Sweeney Todd' while my daughter eats a bowl of cocoa puffs. I really enjoy musicals, and have vaguely tossed around the idea of trying to write one. I sing ridiculous things to my friends all the time any ways, but who knows.


End file.
